Moving
by Stephyb14
Summary: A simple girl going on a trip to America has now have to stay there due to a cylcone hitting her home town. She now has to make a new life with her hosting family. Can she leave the past behind her or will she crumble?


When people are in love they don't care about anything else but each other and they can't live without each other and yes they might fight but it is the spirit they give each other. This is sort of what happened to me but a little different, my name is Sky and this is my story.

It was summer in Australia and we all know how hot it can be in Australia I was over in America for the G'day USA trip, it was good going to all these places, it was my first time in America little did I know that I was staying there forever. I was in a hosting family's home, consisting of the mother, Helen; the father, George, the younger son, Sam and the oldest who is my age, Damon. I was packing when the news came on and said that Australia was hit by a cyclone and that a lot of people died, that was when the phone call came through that it hit Cessnock and the outer regions and that my family didn't survive and that I would have to stay there.

I cried for hours on end, the family gave me comfort and I thanked them for it but I was still very upset. Damon came in and told me he was sorry and he told it would be okay and that this would be my home, I hugged him and said thanks and that he made me feel better. The thoughts in my head when I went to sleep were of my family and I started to cry. The next day I didn't go to school and Damon stayed home as well to look after me. I thought it was sweet that he would stay home for me.

He and I talked, he asked when my birthday was and I said 26th of September, he said "Really today is the 24th your birthday is in 2 days, are you excited?" "No, not really I was a twin so it would be her birthday as well". "Oh, ok but you will love it I promise". It seemed he was telling the truth and I was ok with that. It was my birthday and we went to the airport, I had no idea why though and we were waiting for something and I asked "What are we waiting for". "You will have to wait and see". Helen said excitedly.

After waiting for 30 minutes a box came in front of us and it had holes and there were sounds of a dog. The box opened and it was Leila my dog from Australia. I was so happy and started to cry and I said "Come here Leila". And she came to me and I cried and said thank to them like hundreds of times. Leila seemed happy to see me and she liked the family as well. "We have one more surprise for you". "What?" "You can wait and see". When we got home and there was a banner saying Happy Birthday and there was presents and dinner and a cake I was so surprised I gave them all a hug, they gave me a iphone, a pair of shoes, a VS Sassoon hair straighter and clothes, I was so happy and the cake was nice.

When I cut the cake I accidently got the knife down to the bottom and they all said "You have to kiss the closest guy". The closest guy was Damon and I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed and so did I. When it was time for bed I said good night and Damon followed me and asked "How was your birthday"? "It was great, I loved it". "I told you it would be good". "Thank you". "For what?" "For making me the best birthday ever". "You're welcome". We talked all night, I liked the way he listened and that was very important to me.

At school everyone was still nice to me they all said that they were sorry for me and that they would help me if I needed it, which made me feel special, during class I got a more permeate seat next to Damon, I felt happy that I was sitting next to him and he looked like he was happy I was sitting next to him too. That night he took me out to the beach to watch the moon rise. "Hey there is a party over there; do you want to go over there?" I knew that he wanted to and I wanted to make him happy so I said "Yeah why not". We went over and everyone was there I went and saw my friends and he went to see his.

A girl went up to him and gave him a kiss, I didn't understand he didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend but then I realised she wasn't because he was what it seemed very upset with her and she left. "Hey, Sky are you ok?" "Yeah of course". I didn't realise that it was Damon; he must have saw me looking a little distressed. He said "I saw you looking at Kate and no she isn't my girlfriend, we went out for a while but I don't like her, all she cared about was the physical stuff and nothing else". "Oh ok the physical stuff is important but not really that important, there are other things like talking about your feelings and emotions about t issues and stuff like that". The look on his face told me that is what he wants out of a girl. He leaned forward, I knew what he was going to do and I did the same thing and we shared a kiss.

"I thought you didn't like me". I said "I do, I just didn't show it". I saw Kate looking at us, the look on her face told me that she wants to kill me but I didn't care I just had my first kiss and I was too happy to care. We went back the beach and watched the moon and we just talk all night again but I loved it. I asked him "Do we go out?" He could tell I was nervous and said "Well, I would you like to think we do". I blushed and said "Yes I do thanks". "No problem". He had no problem telling me what was happening; I told him I would always tell the truth to him.

The next day at school everyone said to me that they were happy for me but I didn't know what they mean. I asked Damon what was happening and he told me I was voted to be head cheer leader I said "WHAT!" "Yeah, you out voted Kate". "But I don't want to be head cheer leader, I'm not flexible and I can't do anything like that". "Clam down you will just have to train them and be there at the football games". My heart was racing I didn't know how to do this stuff, I couldn't handle it and I fated.

I woke up in hospital where Damon was watching me and hoping I would wake up before he had to go back. "What...what happened?" My head was spinning but I could handle it. "You're awake, thank god". "How long was I out for?" "3 days". "Wow, I must have been really stressed out". "Yes you were, mum, dad and Sam want to see you". "Ok, let them in". Damon let them in and they all came and gave me a hug and asked if I was ok.

After I got out of the hospital they took me to the airport and all my bags were there, I didn't know why and Damon had no clue. They said "We know why you fated, you were stressed out about your family and that you want to go home. "No, I'm happy here I don't want to go home, I want to stay please". "But you don't like it here; you want to go and live with your aunt, don't you"? They asked in confusion "I love it here, and I love being with this family, you are my family please don't make me go". "Kate told us you wanted to go". "What Kate and I hate each other". "Mum you should have asked me". Damon said "We love you Sky and we want you to stay, if you want you can stay". "I would like that".

George got my bags and we left but before we did Damon grabbed my shoulder and said "I thought you would have left". "No, I would never leave you". He was so happy I said that and he just kissed me and told me "I love you". I was so surprised he said that but I said back "I love you too". We looked at each other and we walked out together when we saw Kate come up to Damon and kissed him, I said "What do you think you are he is my boyfriend". "Oh, I thought you left". "You can get rid of me that easily". "Oh great, no fun for me then".

I felt so angry with her I threaten her "If you ever do that again, you will regret it for the rest of your life and you ever touched my boyfriend you will also regret it". "I'm so scared". The look on her face told me she was bluffing and I said "I know you are but you just don't like to show it, you are a scared little girl who cares about nobody else but yourself".

"Yeah whatever". She left and we just laughed at her we walked away. I went to school the next day and everyone said hello and that the prom was coming up. I was excited but I had no dress. It was two days before the prom Helen and I went shopping to try and find a dress but we couldn't find one until we went into this shop where no one had been in there for a long time. "Any of them you like"? "No, not yet". We looked around for a little while longer and I found my dream dress, it was sparkly gold and it was one shoulder dress and I loved it.

"This is the one I want please". I said "Yes you can that is beautiful, my son will fall over". I smiled. On the night of the prom I told Damon I would walk down the stairs and not to wait for me, when he left I got my hair and makeup done I looked nice but everyone else said I looked beyond words. I got there with a black cape on because I didn't want everyone to see me. I was at the stairs and I started to get nervous but I knew Damon would love it. I started to go down and the light was on my and everybody looked, I saw Damon had his back to me, I knew that he didn't know it was me until his mates got him to turn around and the look on his face told me he was amazed I started to blush.

He walked to the end of the stairs and grabbed my hand and we went off and started to dance and everyone followed us, he said "You look amazing...no beautiful...no". "Beyond words". "Yeah, where did you get that dress?" "It's a secret". "Ok, I would like to know but I guess you will tell me later". I smiled at him and we danced for a while when they announced the home coming King and Queen I knew it wasn't going to be me but it was going to be Damon. "And the home coming King is... Damon, get on up here". He was very happy but I could he wanted me to be home coming Queen because the tradition is that the home coming King and Queen have to dance together.

"The home Queen is... Sky, get your bum up here". I was so surprised, Damon was very happy. "Now the tradition is that you have to dance in the spotlight". Damon and I looked at each other and went down onto the dance floor and started to dance "Well do you like the home coming dance?" "It is awesome". We looked at each other and shared a kiss of passion and everyone clapped their hands for us.

I ended going back to Australia, with Ellie for a holiday and Damon came with me, he met my relatives and he was very happy to meet them. We got married and had three kids; Angela, Emit and Damon Junior.

The End

By Stephanie Burton


End file.
